My First Human
by Salamon4Ever
Summary: Nintendogs fic! A young German Shepherd puppy is longing for an escape from the kennel. When she finally gets adopted she finds love, friends and most importantly a family. MORE DOGS WILL BE ADDED LATER! R/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This came to me whilst playing my Nintendogs and decided to make a little story. So enjoy**

Chapter 1- A New Bond

I'd watch the other pups be taken by their new human. Taken from their siblings to a life of comfort and happiness. Squealing human pups picking up their own pups and leaving with them. Yet they'd never pick me.

I was the only female in my litter and three of my brothers had already been taken, leaving just me and my two other brothers alone in our pen.

I'd feel jealous of those other dogs. They were either smaller or cuter than me, a German Shepherd. No matter how small or cute I made myself look, no human decided to take me. That was until she came.

At first when she entered I paid her no thought, thinking her to be yet another human pup who would smile at you but whose parents would shake their head and move them to the Dalmatians. Yet this one looked to be older than the usual humans and I waited for her parents to come in, but they didn't. Still I kept myself calm and made to play with my brothers but one eye always swept back to her.

She was walking round the pens, smiling and every so often reaching down to pet a jumping pup. But she never stopped for long. I tried but failed to keep from hoping that she'll stop in front of mine and pick me up only to have my heart trodden on when she moves on. But she didn't. She stopped in front of my pen an for a split second our eyes met. And in that moment I knew she was mine.

Pointing at me to the human that ran our kennel I made my way over to her and licked her hand that was hanging over the glass. She giggled before picking me up and holding me gently to her chest. I nuzzled into her, happiness spilling from me, disbelief that this was actually happening.

My human signed some papers before walking over to the door. This was it, this was what I had been waiting for. I looked over her shoulder to my brothers, giving them a sad bark before burying my muzzle into the warmth of her neck. Looking down at me my human smiled and finally spoke my new name "Hello Keke"

**A/N So how was that? Just a little bit of fun, if you want to see more of this story kindly review (It makes me happy) and tell me how I can improve. I'm not sure whether the whole thing will be in Keke's POV or her owner's. Oh well, we'll see. **

**Thanks guys Carly signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know that dogs are colour-blind but for the sake of the story mine aren't. Also, I may not be following all the rules of nintendogs but who cares?**

Normal text

"People talking"

_"Dogs talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

Keke's POV

She brought me to my new home and set me gently on the floor. The space I had shocked me, I was so used to be cooped up in a pen but now I had a whole house to explore. That was until she shut the door on me.

I whined and pawed the door, eager to explore, but she shook her head at me "No Keke, this is where you stay" I whined louder, trying to pry the door open but she still shook her head "No, the manual said I have to keep you in one room until you're used to me"

_"But I am used to you!"_ I barked back at her yet I knew she wouldn't understand. So I sighed and moved away from the door and started sniffing around the place. She sat on the floor and watched me for a while until my stomach started growling. She smiled and pulled two bowl, a water bottle and a packet of dry food out of a box. "Hungry Keke?" she asked before pouring the food and the water into a bowl.

I looked at her before running over to the food and munching it down, followed quickly by the water. When I was done she took the bowls away and put them back in the box. She then took out a yellow ball , showed it to me then threw it. I launched myself after it, trying to catch it but it bounced over my head. Soon it slowed down and I crept up on it, crouched down then sprung at it, trapping it between my jaws. Now that it was mine I wasn't letting go. I lay down and started chewing on it but my human called me over to her. I looked at her then at the ball before standing up and running up to her.

She petted my head and smiled "Good girl Keke, now drop the ball" I looked at her before dropping the ball into her outstretched hand. If she wanted to play with it to then why shouldn't I let her. But all she did was throw it again "Go get it girl!" she said. I stared at her before chasing the ball again. _'Why ask for it if you don't want it?'_ I thought to myself. When I caught it she called my over and repeated the whole thing. Soon it dawned on me, this was a game. I'd catch it and she'd throw it to catch it again. I wish she'd said that before.

We played for ages until I was tired and gave up on the game, sitting down and panting. She picked up the ball and sat beside me gently rubbing my head. I lay down and she gently helped me onto my side so she was rubbing my belly. I shut my eyes and relaxed, her rubs making me feel sleepy. I heard her chuckle slightly "Well I can't just leave you down here by yourself, never mind what the manual said" she then picked my up and held me to her chest before standing up and walking to the door.

I was too tired to really notice I was leaving the room, all I wanted to do was listen to her heartbeat and sleep. She took me to what must have been her den and placed me on her bed. She then left the room and came back ,dressed differently, and climbed under the covers of her bed. She patted the area beside her and I lay down where she asked me to, curling up slightly. She placed her hand on me and yawned before shutting her eyes "Good night Keke" That was the last I heard before I fell to sleep.

**A/N So, what do you think? Still interested or think I should give up. Leave me a review and tell me your opinion. I like constructive criticism not flames. **

**But anyway, thanks guys. This is Carly signing off.**


End file.
